Muffiny Reads: Starkit's Prophecy!
by Five Dollar Mixtape
Summary: Are you guys ready for another author making fun of this train wreck? Cause I am! I feel like Cinemasins!
1. Chapter 1

**You guys ready for yet another person reading this with sarcastic comments? I hope you are! I hope you enjoy!**

Chpater oen prouloge **(Did you type this with your face)**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(You got all that from a dark shape?)**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" **(No, you shouldn't. Don't tell the medicine cat a prophecy for his Clan)** He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

 _did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!_ **(I hated it)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **(Don't do drugs kids. But it looks like this author drank their school, didn't do sleep, did their veggies, and got eight hours of drugs)**

 _ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry._ **(Who's Jazzie-kun? And you're probably using 'kun' wrong)**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **(Who made animated butter? I want some)**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **(So important, you gotta say it twice)**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. **(Someone grab the dungbells)** Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **(What're you talking about?)**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(Yes, yes it does. But otherwise, you gave her a backstory like this and didn't give the reader any kind of mystery behind this? That would've made this slightly interesting!)**

"StarPaw come here." **(Starpaw already)** Said FireStar from the leg. **(Who's leg?)** He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: **(Back to kit)** he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **(Her name never got changed)**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her. **(ThunderClan is now full of wolf/cat hybrids)** / Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(Why are you telling her? Don't you remember how much stress that put on you when you were an apprentice, Jayfeather?)**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **(I've seen too many animes to ignore this)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

 _thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1_ **(Jazzie-kun is not the kind of person I want to hang out with, and yes, yes I can and I have)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **(Why didn't Flamepaw and Lakepaw become apprentices with her? That would make a more interesting story)**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(You just became an apprentice and you're able to go on patrol?)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(Why the ones?)**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **(YOU JUST BECAME AN APPRENTICE AND YOU'RE FIGHTING?)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(Insulting your mate, because all relationships need a bit of domestic violence to make them interesting)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **(*sighs*)**

 _thnkx and ples no more flams_ **(Ha, no)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

 _OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know._ **(I go through a lot of pain for the entertainment of others)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(Second time you've said that)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **(Was there even any fighting?)**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **(She just, apparently, fought off ShadowClan single handledly)**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. **(Oxymoron)** "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. **(Wait, they KILLED cats? That's against the Warrior Code!)** "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(Quick, bark! Wag your tail!)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **(That should also be too easy if you think dodging is easy)**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **(You're not supposed to use your claws durring training, morons)** "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(meowed. MEOWED. Also, I havn't read the whole story before, but if she becomes leader her name is going to be Starstar)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? **(Seriously, why the ones?)** THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(Last time I checked, cat's don't understand Japanese.)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor **(I believe it's called a ground when you're outside)** awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **(A little?)**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **(You spent the whole day fighting, and you want to go hunting?)**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. **(You're the mentor, if you want to keep fighting than keep fighting. AND SHE'S BEEN AN APPRENTICE FOR A DAY, FIRESTAR! AND YOU HAVE A MATE!)** So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(It must have been a touching scene that we'll never get to see, why is Firestar breaking the Warrior Code, and why is she a perfect fighter but can't hunt? A last ditch attempt to save Starpaw from being a Mary Sue? I swear to God my writing is getting worse as I read this)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **(You couldn't even carry that much)**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." **(Does that mean she thinks she can't die?)**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **(How is loving other cats sick as long as it's not the whole Firestar x Starpaw situation going on? And how can you say that Firestar and Graystripe {spoile- oh like you care} love her when this is her first day as an apprentice and that's not sick?)** they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. **(StarClan's talking to her?)**

 _REVIEW R MY LIFE_

 _(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(_ **(He's only had two scenes)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter For StarPaws decids

 _flamrs ur all satanits!11_ **(Again with the ones. And, contrary to popular belief, Satanists aren't evil. They believe that Satan stands for individuality and going your own way. Also, if you're curious, I'm agnostic, and to a Christian that would basically make me a Satanist in their eyes)** _anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!_ **(Are you comparing a fictional Clan made up of dead cats to God?)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(Who'd she murder?)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **(Rainbow eyes? Really?)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(Shouldn't it be "Oh my StarClan?")**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **(MILLIE)**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **(Another touching scene we never get to see)**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(I thought that he was your best friend, Graystripe!)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(Because we forgot what happened in the last five seconds)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **(WHY ALL CAPS and why does your mind instantly go to Scourge? Why not Tigerstar or Brokentail?)**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" **(I thought you were talking about Firestar)** said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **(Is that like yodeling, but for yelling?)**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **(Actually, I think he would.)**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep. **(You're fighting over an apprentice. Can this not wait until she's a warrior?)**

"No I do!" shouted. **(Shouted who? SHOUTED WHO?)**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **(Not if it's a threesome)**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **(There's the warrior name, and the only mystery this story had. And giggled? GIGGLED?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five Untidles

 _UR OLL JUST SAINTS_ **(Well… thank you, I guess)** _y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again_ **(And when I die and not see Jesus, I will be very disappointed. Ironically, I'm writing this on Christmas, but as I said before, I'm an agnostic)**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! **(That's more confused that confuzzled)** Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? **(Tell them you're still an apprentice?)** They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **(If only we could see them growing attached to each other)**

"!" **(What is this, a visual novel?)** said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. **(Didn't you beat Blackstar single handedly yesterday?)** "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck." **(Ugh)** "no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said. **(They really are comparing God to StarClan)**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **(Molestrapep?)**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **(Just incase you were confused, There are two ThunderClan warriors wanting Starpaw as their mate {one of them is the leader of the Clan} and now the Blackstar wants to be her mate. Just so you're not confused)**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

"NO!" shitted **(I think that's what this story is doing right now)** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six Desions,

 _STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!_ **(If Satan punishes evil people, why do we call him evil? And if he is evil, wouldn't we all just be bros in Hell?)**

 _LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;_

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ **(The slashes make it more dramatic)** Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"!

i know" **(HOW DO YOU KNOW)** sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. **(SHE'S AN APPRENTICE, JAYFEATHER, AN APPRENTICE!)**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" **(Even Blackstar? You just fought him yesterday and you thought he was going to 'molestrapep' you)** sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked."

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **(What about Half Moon? And he was never in love with the stick)**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" **(You're a medicine cat, you couldn't have kits anyway. Also, if this takes place after Sunset, where's Leafpool?)** said JayPaw **(Back to apprenticeship)** and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **(Since when?)**

 _NO FLAMSE!1!12!1_ **(But it's fun…)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1

 _STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving_ **(...)**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!' **(SHE'S BEEN AN APPRENTICE FOR A DAY)**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 **(Actually, this is her second day)** dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. " **(SINCE WHEN?) (Also, original author, if you're reading this, first off I would like to apologize for all the hate this is getting, but honestly this is kind of fun. But, in return, feel free to do it to one of my stories, it's only fair. But, a piece of advice, sit with your story ideas for a while next time, okay? And don't make anymore Mary Sues)**

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." **(Dustpelt did what?)** Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. **(Warrior already)** But it wass ok she newt wht wus best.

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!" **(You being a warrior doesn't magically make you able to help your Clan more)**

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!"

"Tday we are making a new Warrior." **(Well the Clan gathered fast)**

The calnn GASPED! **(Gasp)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. **(Probably because cat's can't physically smile, but then again I use that in my stories too)** "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

"Yes!" she shock3d.

"oak." **(Hey, my last name. Seriously, in English my last name means oak tree)** Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw **(Starpaw. Great warrior name)** for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness." **(Why is kindness in quotations?)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar," she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….." **(Suspense even though we already know what she's gonna say)**

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF! **(WITH THE POWER OF CHRIST I NAME YOU HOLYLEAF)**

 _I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!_ **(yet you can't be bothered to spell out 'to')**


	9. Chapter 9

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY

 _I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER_ **(Like I said, agnostic)**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him.

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr. **(I didn't know that chats had a physical manifestation)**

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" **(...XD)** she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot. **(YOU'RE BLIND AND A MEDICINE CAT, JAYFEATHER! And Hollyleaf just killed her brother)**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! **(And her own brother)** she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw **(Back to the apprenticeship)** gut out of the way and StarPaw **(Back to the apprenticeship, part II)** attaked TiggerSar.

"U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!" **(Pretty sure that the whole story was just them saying she was special)**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! **(You didn't even attack her?)**

 _a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id_ **(Fine, I'll give you credit for the cliff hanger, but the rest of the story needs major work)** _thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Recluse

"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. **(Are you Clan leader now? Why isn't Brambleclaw giving the orders?)** Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." **(Still calling Dawnsparkle 'mom'?)** She said. "I NEDD A PAROL." **(Those are the only cats you're taking? OUT OF A WHOLE CLAN THOSE ARE THE ONLY CATS YOU TAKE? I feel like Cinemasins this is so fun)**

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. **(Great, she's smoking now, too?)** Her heat burneded! **(That's what heat does)**

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. **( A boulder? Really?)** "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" **(and finally, to finish off my Back to The Future parody names, Back to The Warrior)** she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. **(I wanna see how she did that)** "What how could they have fallowd me." **(MAYBE WITH THEIR NOSES)** She dogged **(Bark! *Wags tail she got from an anime con*)** at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig. **(Hollyleaf, you didn't have to claw out Flamepaw's eyes)**

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs **(Stargiggle's Prophecy)** paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" **(Aaaaand warror name again)** shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! **(Last time I checked, you weren't)** I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE!

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare! **(Wrong one. It's bear)**

"IM A SHAPSHITTER!" siad Hollylea joyly.

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!" **(You've apparently been an apprentice longer than Stargleam, how have you never left camp? And you don't stop in the middle of a battle to go bury someone, no matter who they are!)**

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw." **(Back to apprenticeship, part III)**

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem!

Everone! Gasped! **(Gasp)** "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw! **(They just left! And Lakepaw's dead! You really think that that's them?)**

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! **(Warrior name again)** She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS! **(Does that really surprise you)**

 _the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD._ **(I'm guessing you mean God. I believe that there could be multiple Gods, actually. GET. ON. MY. LEVEL.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1

"Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw **(Back to the apprenticeship, part IV)** she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!"

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall **(Name change)** screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" **(For one thing, Lakepaw is still dead. Also, how would she know that she's being possessed?)** she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. **(Back to the apprenticeship, part V)** StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was...

REDPAW! **(Who?)** Redpaw runnth **(Let us get Shakespearian upon this female dog)** over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta.

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! **(Why do you think Stargleam is so important?)** she sed and then he did. **(Gender change, and did what?)** StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" **(I thought you were Christian, but you support LGBT? That's cool, author. Really.)** she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED! **(But he can't be hit…)**

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" **(Name change)** wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw drag away to hellClan. **(...What...the...fuck…)** He waswerng oink naie Polish. then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass ded.

"you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!" **(Back to the apprenticeship, part VI)**

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!"

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW! **(Jew? Really? They went through enough in WWII, they don't have to be made fun of here)**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr! **(...I have no idea what's going on here"**

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!"

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 **(again with the ones)** he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf.

 _Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick_


	12. Chapter 12

Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest

"NO!" yewled StarKit. **(Back to kithood, part I)** She run after TigerClaw. **(Back to the warrior, part II)** but he was to fat. **(SINCE WHEN?!)** She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

"y am I so ulsess?/?/' she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?" "its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing **(Do you mean Jayfeather? Stargleam doesn't know Jay's Wing)** waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men."

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam.

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest. It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar!

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip. **(Blackstripe? You know a cat that you haven't seen before?)** TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare!

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder **(She's a witch now)**. It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai **(I still don't think cats understand Japanese)** , he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her.

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw **(Back to the apprenticeship, part VII)** was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did. **(SINCE…..WHEN! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN HAWKFROST BEFORE NOW!)**

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11! **(Thank God)**


	13. Chapter 13

Cahpter 13 The Metang wit Sartcaln

"Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw **(Back to the apprenticeship, part VIII**. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!" gagged a gray he-cat **(She can sense the Mary Sue)**. StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln! said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?" **(No, Yellowfang, don't bend to her Mary Sueness)**

"Yuo dont need to be so red! said StarGlame she was mad."

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made." **(Made you what?)**

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE? **(They changed your fur color. It's cold when they actually dye it.)**

"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret" **(I don't think that he has the power to guide cats to StarClan)**

"Wait so then I'm died?" StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!"

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip. "But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first."

"Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew"

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!" **(Still comparing StarClan to God)**

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?"

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!" **(The Clans WORSHIP you! How are they not listening?)**

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments

Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" **(You're not even using the call thing)** she sadi. They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite. **(Is this the American quite or the British quite, because there is a difference)**

"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." **(That's not how StarClan works. If you're in the Clans and worship them, you'll go to StarClan)** She said. They loked at the roxk.

"1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters **(One: this is literally the Ten Commandments. Two: They already know that The Tribe of Endless Hunting exists)**

2\. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. **(Cats can't draw)** If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits.

4\. don't say Starcclan in vane.

5\. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1. **(StarClan or Stargleam?)**

6\. Repsect our mom and dad.

7\. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e **(Have the Clans ever seen an otter?)**

8\. don't br unfateful to our mat.

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland.

10\. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh. **(Shouldn't that be 'to'?)**

10\. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh.

11\. No BENG GAY!f **(First off, this is number eleven on the ten commandments. Another thing: I TAKE BACK ALL I SAID ABOUT SUPPORTING LGBT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH BEING GAY, HUH AUTHOR? Sorry, I have a few friends who're gay and I'm pansexual)**

The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow. "ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" **(Is this litterally the Bible)** Al the cats agred. StarPaw **(Back to the apprenticeship, part IX)** was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong!

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool **(Lakepaw and Redpaw are dead and she never became a warrior)** KISSING **(Cat's can't kiss)**


	15. Chapter 15

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH

StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/" she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11

"But I love her!1" said LakePol.(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING) **(This is making me want to kill someone, Author. Don't think I can? I've been watching serial killer documentaries since I was 12. Don't believe they exsist? Go on YouTube and search Jeffery Dahmer. I'm sick and tired of all the anti-gay people and the next time I hear it I'll explode. …...Sorry, I got a bit dark there)**

"But its agant the ten commdnents!" saud StarPaw. **(Back to the apprenticeship, part X)** She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?"

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw.

"No you dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!"

Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan."

"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns.

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern."

"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern! **(Since when was it the full moon?)**

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER"

"Omg what is it!11!1" **(Again with the ones)** shocked MitsyFoot. "Is it imptent!"

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!" "I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her. Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!"

"God" said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter. **(No, no she shouldn't)** Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!" he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather."

"Kawaii" **(Cats still don't know Japanese)** said StarGlema happly. They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her,

 _So hod u guys lik eit? it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part._ **(Fuck. Off. Hasn't he LGBT community suffered enough, with everything we have to go through?)** _HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the god reveis._ _ **\**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes

But suddenly as SatyrGleam was leafing theri was a nose from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! **(So done with all the surprise attacks. Also, just to rub it in, I'm watching Sakura Fantasy while I'm writing/reading this. TAKE THAT, CHRISTIAN SCUM!)** their was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind (there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books) and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt  & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw" **(Name change)** said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said.

"Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.'

"No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!" "Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to"

"ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. StarGlem was glad, she had anew love. Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now.

StarGleam mead LoinBalze her depudy he take the clkan back to camp. Her and JayFeather and FireStar **(You just changed his name back to Fireheart)** walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour! **(He did when he was talking about Dawnsparkle and Stick {Stick should have been Half Moon})** "Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo."

"Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said. She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy! Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka!

They were closed to the MoonSnot **(Aren't we at the Lake?)** now. StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her? **(THEY BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE)**

They went ot the MoonPolo. It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled and liked the warter.

It was dark! StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me' she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed. Then they shinned brighter and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry. Starclab!1!11! **(Starry. Ones. So done)**

"Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit **(Back to the kithood, part II)** whe was turbling with exitmente!

"ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar' wispered StarGleam ahstruck. "With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd! BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled.

"With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1

BambleCalw came nex. He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick TiggerSTars class! **(What was his life?)**

WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan."

LeaveWind cam on to her. "Wit this life i give u nolledge." It hurt like fier!1

She god a liff rom BundleFace form motherlinest a life from TailStar for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravvery. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it!

And then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1

SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan." **(Thunderstar wasn't a lion, for God's sake)**

StarPaw coudnt breath? She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar she said in ah. "Its meh" said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR. You have a realy strong heat bfour but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns. Wath would Starclan

doo witouth you Now I will giv you a namr."

"Wat!" shotud StarGleam ass he opened his moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar that would be stuped! I want to be called GleamStsr!"

"Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!'

Butt as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! **(Really? Shamelessly ripping off from Warriors?)** Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST! He made all the bad stuff disapare.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" yelled StarGleamStar **(StarGleamstar)** walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11! **(I want to rewrite this now with Gleamstar falling in love with a she-cat.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Returnr

StarGleam **(Back to the warrior, part III)** shock her head waling up from the derm. FireStar **(Shouldn't his name be Fireheart again?)** was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid. "GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?" he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to.

"Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam **(Why isn't the author using Gleamstar yet?)** reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." "It's nothen." **(At the Moonpool, it isn't nothing)**

"If your sur." Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool and headed back too the Thundercaln camp.

"GleamStar your back!" **(But they don't know that Gleamstar requested her name to be Gleamstar, so shouldn't they be calling her Starstar? Also, allow me to explain the difference between your and you're. Your: something that belongs to something else. Example: Your book was really good. You're: You are. Example: You're about to murder someone.)** they said happy, crowding all over her. LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv. But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent.

"LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. "I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder," "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know." she said and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. **(But they know that they aren't allowed to know…)** "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!"

They all walked away groabling. "She nevwr let's us have any fun" **(SINCE WHEN? SHE'S BEEN A WARRIOR FOR A DAY AND SHE JUST BECAME LEADER)** said BeryNoise. "Thats not kawaii at all." **(FOR THE LAST TIME THEY DON'T KNOW JAPANESE)**

GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving" he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?"

"Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while. Maybe Ill be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" **(He said that he would become an elder)** Then he luf. StarGamet was sad b/c that was her mentor and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due.

"Its oka StarStar" said HawkFrot appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god."

"I no" said StarGlea prring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him. **(He's not a rouge, he's dead)** And now they could be togethier!/

 **(No, no they can't)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chater Eitheen The Deat 11 11 1

StarKit **(Back to kithood, part IV)** weak up shed been asleep. Their was ayoll from the capm! She run otides her den she junped of the HighRidge. "I gott to kill ou: somone sadi. It WA.S….. TIGEERSTAR!

"Ttlu." Said HollyLefa meanly from his ides. GLEAM STAR welled "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE" she coldu hander it heself. **(No, you can't)**

"No" said BarkFall "we elov you somuch StarGleam we could'nt leafe u" **(Why do you care so much about her?)** NAD THE CATS FOUT!

HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX! GlameStar surpised. She jopped! But it was too latte!1 The foz was an inc form her face when LinoBlaze apparetd! She clawed him They're **(Let me explain the difference between their, there, and they're. Their: something that belongs to someone. Example: It was their ball. There: something in one place. Example: Over there. They're: They are. Example: They're murdering someone)** was bold. "noooooo" said GleamStart. She was greif. Teras falled down her sparkling grey checks. **(We don't even know how she knows Lionblaze so well)** The shoned like the sun on her spakling checks. Her reinbow eyes where glowed lick skys after rani.. It was beutifly thohth HawkForts.

"its oyak StarGleam." said LionBealz. "I doe for you. it makes me gay whit hapyness." **(Why are they all willing to give up their lives for Gleamstar? AND QUIT CHANGING THE NAMES)**

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEZZUAL?/?/?/?2" said StG;eamStar. gasp. was here clan bevoming quare. Bet b4 he colde awnser he ded!

"NOOP" said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BORTHERS FATHER I WILL AVENGE THOU." **(Let us flash back upon that Shakespearian train)** She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! HollyFale lagged and run "its to lare" she meowled "lock behind u"

StarGleam looked. TiggClaw was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE she run up the he cat clawd him he ran aya. "get pout of here Hacky-kin" **(Hawky-kun? Really?)** she sad its too danheros" "iie" 9meanes no) **(If you wrote that in English, like a cat in ThunderClan would have said it, you don't have to translate it from Japanese. So, author, URUSAI! Feel free to Google that)** said Hawkyfrost. "I lobe you my daer I wan't live you." **(Why do you care about her so much?)**

But the cats weer goin. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. "you mayt have defted ous this time," his said "but nest time well be STORNGER." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then thuneer clan was saf!

"since LionBleaze deid said Gleamstar I nedda new depudy. JazzPaw cum hear. JazzPaw came. **(You couldn't have made Jazzpaw your deputy anyway. He doesn't have an apprentice. For that matter, NEITHER DID LIONBLAZE)** "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can bw my depduey." JaszPaw smieled! She was so happ! "JazzPaw form now n youll be JazzSong. Also ur my depdy. Anyone have a problem with that?: **(Me)** she was mean bcase she was sad~ no the cats said obdenintley. They new he was sad. They ripsected it,, linblaze was her after all. besider mots of the cats thouhth StarG;eam was kawai when she was mad her eyes robbled. **(Stop. Using. Japanese)** She and hawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NT MAKES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DONT REMEMBER THE CMONDANTS? **(THEY'RE BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE. AT THIS POINT I'M EIGHTY PERCENT SURE THAT YOU FORGOT IT EXISTS)**

 _Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real god on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log_


	19. Chapter 19

19 The Mirage 1!

The nex mourni StarGleam wock up and HawkForost was still sleppin next to her. She dint wnat to ake him so she letf he then and went to look for a bunch of ctas to go on parolt.

"JazzSong RedPaw LakePaw FlamePelt your all goint on a parolel to the Windyclna broader." **(It's the Deputy's job to set up patrols, when did Flamepaw become a warrior, and she should be having trouble setting up patrols)** She said and then she went back to her den to wake HawkGorest up she had to tell him sumthn.

"HawkFrost lets get marred." **(Cats don't get married. Except it you own a cat you're really, really attached. You know: No, you dog lover, I can't go to your dog's birthday party! My cat's getting married that weekend)** She cok him up and locked at him expacently as he blined his amber eys.

"Oh sweat that's a freat idea! he said." Sould we talthe claN?"

"Yah thats whu I was wakcg you up." She left the den and HawkfOrst was folowig. "Let All Vats Older To Cath There On Pray Gather Hear Benth The High:edge For A Clan Mettin! **(This gets better when you think of the Clans as rednecks)**

They all gathered even though Milloe was upset that BriadPaw had been hurt. (a/n i havent actually red Fading Eches yet but Ive heard that she gets hurt!1!1!1111") **(Don't add things into a story if you haven't even read the book yet)**

"HawkFrost and I are getting mriaged!" yelld StarPaw happ;y. Everone startwf crapping! **(Finally, someone who understands this story)** They were soooo happly for StarGstar they new she nedded a mat.

"Do you knw what we shuld do?" called out BubPaw **(Who)** and StarGleam didn't want to listen to him because he was stpid (a/n just look at his narem how culd he NOT be stupd!1?1) **(I didn't even know he existed until now)** but she was ledar so she decided to hurm him. "What is ist BubmFlit" **(Warrior already)** she esked lokoking at the he cat.

"We should go annunce it at the Gathern!" he said and everony chered. They all aruged with him. So the Thhner caln cats left for the Gatherin. **(Wasn't the Gathering two days ago? The Gathering doesn't happen whenever you want them to)** But when they got there... they saw... BullStar was dead! In his palsh was... FLAMESTAR! **(Who)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 The Nwe Love

 _Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus_ **(This isn't Harry Potter, there's no way that this is going to affect my life past reading this)** _is ur saver y cant u just eccept that. Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty!_ **(You know what a flame is, but not what a troll is)**

 _Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey_

gasped! 'What are ou doing her FireStar" she

said.

"I tock over ShaderClan" he said happly. "I went 2 there teratory n they fondu me there. The told me that BlakStar was deda he was so dpersed when you bcame ledar that he mocitted swisscide."

"OMIJISH BUT THASS A SIN" SIAD StarGleam. **(Since when? And really? People who are thinking about committing suicide already have enough on their shoulders, so MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE THEM FEEL WORSE THEY WOULDN'T ATTEMPT IT)**

"i know rite." said FierStart "but he was so sad yo woudnet be his meat."

GleamStar was said for a mome. But then she rembered her and Hawkfrost-kun **(*sigh*)** were geting marred! And she was happy again. **(You don't get over a suicide that easily. Not even a suicide attempt, if Blackstar was as close to Gleamstar as the author is saying she was)**

She run towreds the HighOka a;; the cats wer catching her aw she past. They wanderd why she was even more readient then ussal today. It was

bcause she is happy. HawkFirst throgut.

"Cast of all clasn!" se yewled. "I have an nounce!"

"what is it ledder" they all said. **(They aren't all from ThunderClan, and shouldn't be calling Gleamstar their leader)**

"HawkFrpst and me…are getting… MARTED!"

The clcats cherred in saw and happy! Some of them where said the enver got t2 be StarGleams mat but they wer happy anyways becas they lovved her and knw what was bet. **(I'm so done with all the cats wanting to be Gleamstar's mate)**

"let the marrige begin"

But bfore the marige cold happin… there was a nose! "I WANT HER TO B MY MATE" sdi a vice from Abobe! **(I SAID I WAS DONE)**

"Starclan?" sad GleamSyar?

"No." said the vice. "its…THE DAK FROSET!"

And then therw ere clods!1111 It stared to rain! And..litening stroked! it hert StarFleam!

It hurt.

AND GLEAMSTAR CODLU FELL HETSELF DID!11!111!1!

1!/ **(Goddamit)**

SHE wock up. Se was in the dark frost she rmebered. It was blak around. "blackstar" she siad wanderin if hed' wanted 2 see was blackStar a bad cat she wandered she didn't know if he wod o to teh Fark Firest!

She shaw a shap in the dirtence. "BackStar?" shse seda. "its meh starGleam

Then the cat torned arund. It was… ASSFyR! **(...)**

Ashfir locked aht her. "gigle" he said "glemstar… ur beatiful….like SquireFlit…i wnted u…to be….my met?" **(Ashfur tried to kill Squirrelflight, you know. Gleamstar should say yes)**

"NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gleam. **(The nines make it more dramatic)**

He looked sad. "what do u mena" he said.

And then… was BROCKENSTAR? **(*facedesk*)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 STARCALN

"Oh no Broakcnstar!" yelled StarGleam mad;y I can;t be talkin to brokenStar!" **(But you are)** And sheran away leaving AshFurt behin her. She run and ranned and runend and then se was at StarClan!"

"Yay Im not at the dark Fort anymro1! she thought happly and then she wasked across the broard and then she was in Starclan!1

"Welcmon to Starcaln said YellowFangn she was stnding ther with LefPool, BrambleClan, SpottedLeaf and BakSrae. **(And she has nine lives, so why are you acting like she's actually dead and not just losing a life? And Leafpool's dead?)**

"Blakstar yoyre not in the Dark FGort !" Gleamstar yelled hellpy, she didnt want him to be their she lovd him after all. **(CHOOSE ONE AND GET OVER YOURSELF)**

"Of course not" BlackStar relipe. "wy would i be their I mean I luv tou after tll2!"

"well thats tru" reoidned Gleamstar. "but I can't be in StarCan! Oalready came here once I cant do it agan!" **(You have nine lives)**

"well it looks like you haf. said BlueStar and she said "but we cant send you back to the calns again, this time it locks like we'll have to REINCART YOU." **(NINE. LIVES)**

"Omh Reincartion!" yelled StarGam "you mean like what haopned to CinderPaw?"

"Yah" said CinderPelt comin yp to her "thast what happened t me I was reicnanrt." She Said.

"But it might be awhile" said SpottedPool "after all we have to figre out Ow were going do that firtsl} "go do somethinm elese"

"okay" siad GleamStar and she luf. She heard her namer being called and she turnd around and saw HawkForst standing over her body.

"StarPaw noooooooooooooooooooooo!1111!11111!1!11!111!" je yowle. "Starcaln how ould you od this to me!" "We were about to get marti.

"Im sorry Hawk Frost" said StarGleam "I'll be back soon I think"! **(How did StarClan forget about the nine lives?)**

"Wat whose there?" HawkFrost looked around but hed idnt sieantyhing.

"Its me GleamStar" said GleamStra looking at him.

"I cant see yo" he said and he buped into a tree. Then he fele down. **( I think he would stop before he hit the tree. He's not blind)**

"bye HawkForst!" said StarGleam and she left cius she didn' want to see what would haben when her belocd HawkyForest wock up so she luf.

"hi their StarGlema" said a voice and GlemaGleam looked around. "Whose there!1!11!" she eked and it was... Falled leaf!1!111111!1!11111 **(Falled….leaf…...falled…..leaf…..)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chatpre 21 The Purtle

Felled Leaf what hare you doing here" said StarGlean. "I'm here to dilevere a propheci." **(Can he even get prophecies?)** He he said."I allredy kow about the propheco." she siad. "out of the darknedd, stargl will come and get rid of the evil tigger and holy." "Thast not one I mean." Said Falleb Leaf. "I mean….theyr are dayk throats in the forst." **(Wat)**

"w?" said GlStarGleam "U see ther are still cast who dont belive in Starclan." **(Yeah, only two)** "WHAT SIAD GLEMASTARR AFTER EVERTTHING IVE DON FOR THEM HOW OCULD TEHY" "The Dork Forest is tacking over theri minnds. Said Falled Leave. There using ClodTail and MotWig tu help them. **(They don't believe in the Dark Forest either…)** So you must…. Start….. a war… ON THE DAERK FRSOT!11!1!##! Weave all ben watting for you GleamStar." And then he luft.

Starlgeam dint have any tim to thick=====think becuse some1 called her nam!

"STarGleam" called SpotedLeaf. "Its time for you to b riencarted." "YAY" said Gleamstar. Thery was a portle. She locked at the portel. It was suierling 7 brihte. **(I'm not even going to try to figure out what that says)** "Go in thru there" siad BallStar. He loked said that Stargleam codnt be with him but she new hed be ok. She nugled him he felled better.

then she wandred what woldu happen. "We ont know for sure." omitted BeluStar. "But it worked b4 itl wokr agaen.' **(I'm seriously starting to wonder if this person knows if the backspace key exists)**

StarGkeam was abuut to step into the purtel ehwn…. SHFUR!11!

"NO" HE SAID" I WNAT HER FOR HIMSELF" **(Gender change)** "quick StarGleam getting" said hestering towered the portle

Justs as she was about to jup in….. HawkAShfur **(Who was it? Hawkfrost or Ashfur?)** pussed aginst her! She was nocked forwered into the suirling purtle!111

She lookced back to se….ASHFUR Had cum BACK ThRU TO1!11!1


	23. Chapter 23

NextChapter

 _oka im back! i saw the good reviews some ppl gave me and i wnated to come back._ **(Can I kill those people)** _Also my friend JazzPaw_ **(I thought he was a warrior now, Jazzsong)** _is helping wit the chapters she healped me with the first tow but after that she didnt' have internte but hse got it back now. :DDDDDDDDD_ **(Oh, is that why the first few chapters were readable?)**

Then StarKit wock up and she was in the forest. **(Yup, this is much better)**

"Mew" she said becuse the sould'nt talk becuse the was a kit.

"Hello kitty" said her mother and StarKit lookd up.

Her mother... was HolyLeaf!"

"t!" said SatrKit. She lokce around to see whar she was.

"Were in the Donderclan camp" said HolyLeaf "oh look here comes yourfather now!"

Into the nursey came... TigerSar! **(Shouldn't she… not remember anything?)**

StarKit new ther was soemthing she should no about TiggerStar but she didnt know wat.

"Thass your daddy TiggerStar!" said HolyLef.

"I no that nam" though StarGit but she could thing about it becuse HolyLeaf said "Their are other kits out there go aly with them I have to takl to TigerSar in peace/

StarKit wnet out into the clering and the cats wer stnding over the body of StarStar. **(FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP CHANGING THE NAME! And if she remembers who she was, shouldn't she still be called Gleamstar?)** StarKit locked arund to see who els was in the clring. Then she saw RedPaw and lakePool sitting by the side sad'y with ther tals line.d.

"I thught StarStar tild you to stop bein plebian?" saud StarKit speking her firt sors.

"How would yoyu no" said LakePawl gettin defend. "Yur just a kit!"

"Your rigt" said StarKit "how do U no?"

"Your HolylEaf's kid right?" ekd RedPaw. "I think Book and StormFur also had a kit, I think his name is AshKit." **(I thought they went back to the Tribe)**

"Yuou should go see him" said JayFethr. StarKit new ther was sumthing familr about him to but she could't remembr what!1!1!1 **(And now she knows nothing. Are you telling me that Hollyleaf and Tigerstar named their kit Starkit?)**

"Yse I will thanz" relld. StarKit and she went bok to the nursry. She saw AshJit but she dint get to takl to him becuse then ther ewas a yell from abobe the camp. "HAHA LAQWL" **(*sigh*)** yelld a locked up. On on sid she saw YellowFagn BrambleCawl, LeafPolo, Wiit Storm and BlueStra and on the other were HolyLeaf and TigerStar!

"Its a war betwen Starcaln and the Dark Forest!" said LinoBlaze and then... StarKit realeid... her mom and dad... wee EVUL! **(She shouldn't be able to realize that yet)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 The

The Starlan warriors stared attakihg the camp! And… at eh head of them…. WAS FIRESTAR! **(When did he die?)**

Yewls shotuted all around Starkit. She run arundo she didnt kno what to do!11! then a warrori ran up she clawed him. Blood porred down his sholder wher she clawed him. He yelled and run away. **(She still kept her Mary Sue)**

I can fight! Thouht Stargleam! **(Back to the warrior, par- you know what I'm done with this shit)** She jumped at cat who was rruning he felled abckwered he did. She was godo at thes!11! But how did she know how ti fight? It was a mistery.! **(And now she realizes)**

Then a warrier cam up to her! he was very big ans StarPaw was afraid. She didn't know if hse cold fight a cat liek him! He clawed her er there was red stuff cumming out of her era **(She knows what blood is)**. "owch" said Starkits he was mad now!11! Anger borned in her chest. She runa at him she clawed him real hard he yowled in pan! Then she bit him on the throught more blood came out. He cocked then died. **(Breaking the Warrior Code)**

Nd then….. she looked up and there was Starclan warriers running into the camp! There was CorFeather nad his bother EggleWing (ididnt mack hem up oka!11! Craw Feather relly had a brother named EagelWiKit!1) **(Yes, Eaglewikit)** and Bluestar and YellowFang and Spotedleve, BlackStar, WitStarm!

She watched when the cats fouht!1 the Starclan cats drove back the Dark Forste ones. But there was nise from behind her. It wasl…... GITERSTAR!1!1! **(Who?)**

"NOO" he said "I WONT LET YOU WIN" And he jupped at BlueStar!11!11! But she scrathed him!11!1 And he dide!11!1111!11!1!11!1!11! **(More breaking the Warrior Code)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1" SAID HOLYLEAF HER MOTHER. GleamStar saw the sad in her eyes. She ran from carp!

"oh no StarKits hurt someone said. "Lets get her better. **(And again, people are caring for her when they shouldn't have to. Shouldn't they be yelling at her, since she was a kit and fought anyway?)** "There were allot of cats in the hurt but everone knew StarKit was spescal so they let her get treted forst. **(*Sigh*)**

When sehe was better someone said "Oh no StarKits parents are gon. Someoen nedes 2 be her parents." **(Oh no)**

"Well do it." Said a cat Star looked aroud it was… REPDAW AND LAKEPOOOOOOL!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" siad StarKit! **("YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS" said Muffiny)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chaphtrt 22 LEBIANS 1 111

StarKit dind know why eh was so upest, but she new that it was NOT A GOD THINGG for there to be LESBIA. **(It's a great thing, actually. Lesbians are amazing)**

"Whats wrong StarGleam" asked RedPaw as she kised LakePaw ON THE LISP! **(Cats still can't kiss)** "Your just a it why do you not like that ides

"Becuse being lesbna is WONG! **(No it's not)** StarKti yelled back. "Its against the BibTen Comandamnt."

"How would you know of the ten commandnts " akxed LekePaw "you werf here for that."

"I know" said StarKkit thuning "but I somehow now aboot it."

LakePaol shruged she didnt know how to responing. "Well the ten comadnt sarent' real" she said "so me and RedFur think its oka." **(Warrior name)**

"Come backc to the nursey with us" saud RedPFur "your too youg to be out of the nurseyr for log."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111!1!" yelled SarPaw she refused to et herself be expod to the LESBITS!1!1!11!" **(Fuck off)**

Se ran out into the frost. AssKit **(HAHAHAHAHAHA)** folowed her. "Whats wrong StarStar" **(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)** she asked "why are you so upset!"

"I'm beng rased by PLEBIANS!" StarKite yeled back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG/" **(Nothing, actually. I think it would be kind of cool to be raised by lesbians. Only one?)**

"well come over her" said AshFit "maybe we can make them see the ligt. **(No)**

"giggle" siad SatrKit but whe went ofer to AshFur. **(yes, you say giggle. And warrior name)**

But then a cat was coing throug the tress! It was... JazzSong!

"JazzPaw what are you dong here!1!1"! asked Starkit. **(Apprentice name)**

"It's JazzStar dint you hear I got mad letter after StarGleam died." "It was a sad deth." **(Why are you still using her warrior name?)**

"who is StarGlaem" asked StarGleam **(HAHA)** she new the nam sounded family but she didnt know WHAT IT WAS.

"it doest mater" sud JazzSong lets go back to the camp." **(Is it too hard to say 'the leader before me'? And we're still in ThunderClan?)**

"Yay" said AshFurtk happly. They went back to the damp.

"No go see RedPaw and lakePaw" **(Back to apprentice names)** said JaszStar "I now they'e wating for yo."

"finefine" saud StarKit but im not going to like it! **(In the words of Bobby Singer, 'Kids aren't supposed to be grateful! They're supposed to break your heart, eat your food!')**

SIX MOONS LATER

"StarKit from this day forwrd you will be NONE AS STARPAW!11!1"! sayd JazzSong. Then clan cheerid happily.

"Your mwneot will be" saiud JazzSeng. **(So they really did name her Starkit. And who's her mentor?)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!111!111!" YELLED STARFLEM!1!111!111


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 The Ask Qestion

NO NOT HAWKFROST THOUGTH STARLGEAM. SHE DIDNT KNO WWHY BUT SHE DIDT WAT HIM TO BE HER MEMTOR.

"hi GleamKit" **(So done with the name changes)** said HawkFrots walking over to here. He raped his tail aroond her sholders. "want to tran with me tommorwo?" "Okay," said Starkpaw. **(Why not today? Not even a tour of the territory?)**

She went to AsgKit. "Hi she said." "Hi." He said. "Hi." She rippled. "do you want to fo huntibg with me desu ka?" he said. "Ok" sie said. **(Cats still don't speak Japanese, and Starpaw and Ashkit are the same ages, right? Why didn't he become an apprentice?)**

I walked outof the forest wtih AshFir. WE wente into the froste to hunt. He keept loocking at StarGleam. She wandered y. Then he said: "StarPaw… I was wanted know….. if you… owuld be my Mat?"""""? he said.

"ONGOSH YESSSASSSSS SAID STARPaw **(Good. Time to kill her like Ashfur tried to do to Squirrelflight)** cause she didn"t nemember ho he was. Fi shed remembered she wound have said YES. And then… from the buddhes…. CAME hackforst.

"What are you inncolent fools doing?" said HawkFrost. "Shes my mate now." Said AshPaw. "NO WAY?" said HaekFrost. **(THEY CAN'T BE MATES! ASHKIT'S A KIT AND STARPAW'S AN APPRENTICE!)** "I want her to b my matt!" Ands then the FOUTH! There was lost of blod. Stargleam cryed! It weas so scaray! "sto" she said but even she coldnt make them lestin. **(And another harem)**

And thenm suddenly…. THEY WEREK ISSING! "NOOO WHAT ARE YOUS DOING?" SAID GLEAMSTARKIT. THEY WERE BING GAY! And she ran in the forest!1!2! **(More hating on gays)**

 _jeuss doesent lick people who flmale!_ **(But I love them)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 A NEW CALN?

StarKit ran and ran and run until she got back to the capm and then RedFur was ther waitng for her!11!

"OMIGOSN NO!" reploned StarPa "I CAN;T TALK TO YOU RITE NOW" and she un into the appenticed den. "I CANT LET MUSELF BE SEEN WITH A LESBIAN!1!1!1" **(SHE RAISED YOU)**

"Ad why not" aked RedPaw marcing ofer to StarGkem "I men weave ben rassing you for mons now!"

"I NO" fried StarGKit "But I just saw HawkForst and AshFuru...and they were... KISING!" She was repued as she said that she couldn;t stand the idaw of HAWKFROST KISTING A GUY!"

"Well thats erfecty fine isnt it?" asked LakwPool coming into the den/ "I mean were gay and there snothing wrong with that!"

"YES THEIR IS"! **(No, there isn't)** yelld Starpaw in angry and she RAN FROM THE DEN AND BACK OUT INTO THE FROST

BUT THEN SHE RAN INTO HAWKFORT AND ASHTKI AGAN!11111111!111!1111"

"YOU! CANT! BE! GAY!" she told them (a/n I NEEDED EXTRA EMPHAS BECUSE I DONT KNOW HOW ELSE TO RITE IT!) **(Maybe with discription? You know, 'Starpaw told them, with tears running down her cheeks?)** but they DIDNT MOVES THEY JUST CONTINUED TO MACK OUR! **(Cats still can't do that)**

"WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAF" she asked quitely "I MEAN YOUR NOT EXCEPT IN THIS CALN OF MINE!111!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR CALN!" HAWKFORST YELLED ITS EVERYBODYS CALN"

"YEAH WELL YOUR GAY!11111!" SAID STARKIT. **(AND YOU'RE STRAIGHT. Done stating the obvious?)**

"FINE" said Hawkforst and he Left With AshFur! "WE'LL GO BE ROGUES."

"GET OUT OF MY CALN" **(It's not yours anymore)**

So they lef. Then StarKit realized SHE HAD JUST BANISHED HER MENTO.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1111111!11 **(You didn't want him to be your mentor!)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27 the Mameries

 _stpo flameing! whats rworng wth i dont you knowe a good stoary when uk see one? :(((_ **(yes, I do. And this isn't one)**

StarPaw wondered threw the forst madly. She was anger.y. She lokked it was FlamaPelt! "FalmePelt help me she said yor a good steret cat what do you?' "lol i don know do wahat your heart says." **(Can you only talk to straight cats?)** She liked over to her mte NightRain. His blue eyes sparkeld shoningly into her wired eyes thier was one blue won green she was straet not like LakeP. "But dos it really mater? i mean im by so it realy doesnot btw i heard there makicng Satinclan."

"what noooOOOOOOOOOOO" siad STarKit and NightStorm at eh same time. "NO YOU CANT BE BY FLAMEPETLE NOOOOOO ITS AGANST THE COMONDMENTS" **(Then fuck the commandments)** nightrain looked afast!

"so who cares! said FlamePaw definsively. "We." said NigthRAin and GleamPaw. "Why." she said. "because its bed." they said. **(It's bed. Yes, it's bed.)**

"well watever Im going to g join SaitnClan cuase im evil now by" **(And SatanClan returns)** said FlamePelt and she was gone.

"?" said StarPaw beuatifully. **(Back to being a visual novel)**

"I DONK NKOOOW" SAId RAINspolash. And he rain off.

StawPaw was so sad that tears started to rall down her feca. Why nust her famly be so gya. **(Because they… are?)** she wandred. She walked and went until her was at the clering. "This is were we meat." she tough sadly thinking of HawkfRost.

And... then she looked at the tree!111!1!11! it was the same tree HawkGrost had hit put his into lookig for her!1!1!1! AND AL OF THE SUDDEN SHE REMEBERED!31!

verythinga bout hawkfrost and FirwStar and all the oms who lobed her and the propecy and the forest!

"~!11!11!1!1!11!1!11!1!1!1!11!1!1!11!111111" said TarGleam. **(The ones make it so much more dramatic)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28 Shrakking

 _okay guy I know its een a wile sinse my last chapta, but no I have somethin to say on th subgect! a few weks ago, jazzy intoduce me to something calld SLASH. At firt I didnt liek it so much but then since I new it exited and since i puberty I finaly admtted to myslef that I was...A LESBIAN!1!1!1111_ **(Good for you)** _I men i didnt want to admit it first but ten i realizd that its not god to hide my felings. I men I now i usd to be a homophone but evn thoh im not hapy about having to kno this i know its for the bet. I was awy for soooo log becuase i had to realse tat and aslo i was potsging on the OFICAL FORM. but everone their is a stanist!1!1111!1!_ **(Satanists still aren't evil)** _so i letf. and btw i cnat bleive those stupid at dleteed my sotyr!111! :((((( there so mean i mean wat did i do to derseve this? But anywa here is the chapte._ **(I don't think they would have deleted it if you used spell check. It's what I use)**

Now that she remebred StarPaw ran ack to the camp with anew goll. She wanted to tll evyrbody who she RELLY WAS. Sh got bck ther and past RedPaw and lakePool on there way otu.

"Wher are you gong?" StarPaw questin.

"Were going to Stainclan" repelled RedPaw.

"But why?" sekd StarPaw. "Bein gay isnt a sin anymro!" She whaled afte rhtem. **(And we're finally done with all the gay hate)**

"it isn't said LakePaw but you said it was!" **(Are you complaining?)**

"I kno" saed StarApw "But ive found out abut SLASH. Infact I've relaed that I LOVE JAZZPA.E."

"omg relly?" esked RedFur cause she culdtny belief it. "but were still gong to Stinclan, becase wer also ATHIET"."

"NO." StarPaw muttered. "you cant goo! Satinclan is not the place for you. I shuld proly go and call hawkFrost and AshFit back beause they can be ga nwo! Oh and FlamePelt can come back to.

"We;l go tel them" saidRedufr and she left with LakePaw. The StaRgleam wen back to tamp and wen she got thair she jumped o the HighLedRock. **(Is it covered with LED lights?)**

"ATTENSION ALL CATA OF THUNDERCLAN

SHE YELeld I HAVE AN ANOUCNEMTN. **(They aren't going to get mad at her for being on the High Ledge?)**

The cats . "What is it StarSpaw theu asked

"I HAVE A CONFESSN" SHE YELLD "I...AM...STARSTAR!11!11!111111111!" **(Starstar...HAHAHAHAHAHA)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 The Revvel!

 _OMGOSH I CNAT BLEIFE THAT HIS HAS ONLY BEEN UP FOR A DAY AND YORU ALREDDY FMALING!1!11!1! :( STOP! JUSES MIGHT LIKE GAT PPPL NOW BUT THAT DOENT MEAN EH LIKKS FLAMMERS_

"Are you" said BrakenFur. **(Are you really)**

"WHY WONT QNYONE BELIVE ME" said starGleam and she ran uot of the cmap. **(You just told them)**

/=

angry! **(Pissed!)**

HOW cloud BrakinFor noy belivfe her after!11!11 And atfer averythign she done as a amaxing kit!She went to Satinclam and it wsa in a clerring just past the thunderclan boarder. She saw all the catd who were in Satnclan and there were….. CXLOUDTAIL AND MOUTHWING!11!1!11!1111

"LakePaw and RedFur dd you tell FlameOelt and NightRani that they couls come back now?" said Stargleam? **(Did she really ask?)**

"no were all stlill athletes" StarGleam was bout to go home when realized soethinf. There cats were crepping towerd her!11!1!

"What are youo doing!1!" said she. SatinClaw wallked up to her now he was earing purple nail pollish and three was a blackk stirpe on his head. "We cnat' let you left Stargleam he said. you know to muchgt."

HOlyLeaf kumped out form the shadows and turhned into a BOBCAT!1!1! **(Like...the truck thing?)**

Bubcat HullyLeaf ran at StarGleam! She hit StarGleam!1!1 Satinclaw came up 2 and hestared to claw her. **(The cat equivalent of Satan doesn't want to hurt someone)**

But when thet clawed her stomich somtehgn inside of StarGleam hurted!1!1!1!11! IT WAS A KIT111! STARGLEAM COULD FELL HER KITS PAN!

she was,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, PREGGANT.

"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE !1!" SIAD STARGLEAM. **(HOW)**

 _AUTHROS NTOE OMG JAZZY POSTED THIS CHPTAE WITHOU T ME SAYIGN SHE OULCD. IM SORRY I DIDNT GET TO ETID TI MROE! I DIDNT KNOW JAZZ COULD USE MY COUTN_ **(WAIT YOU EDIT THESE?!)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chatter 31 KITS

 _t00000000t this chatper made jazsy really upstet she shad she woudlnt deit the chapters anymroe i thinkc she odnest like ne enymore IM SORRY JAZZ I LUVE YOU_ **(Wait, you actually love her? I thought that she was your best friend. That sucks, buddy)**

StarGleat ran bakc ro the thundercaln camp and she skided into the mediccne tats den.

"JAYFEATHRE SHE ELLED I THINK IM PREGNAT!1!1!"1!" **(I thought Jayfeather was dead)**

"What makes yo say that" said JayFeather he came out of the medicine cats den.

" FELT MY KITS" SAID STARCLEM.

"Ok lie down her" and so StarGkem ded and JayFetahr felt her stomah. "OH" she yelled as he pocked a kit.

"Those are diftently kits" he said "They look like theyr gong to be comign in a few dyas/" **(AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE NOW?)**

"OMG A FEW DAYS SAID STARGLEMA HOW DID SHE NOT NKNOW THIS,. SHE SAID. **(The author is becoming self aware)**

"If I can aks whose the father" said JayFetaer.

"Ummm" said StarGleam shitting her paws "how do I say this. It was...JazzSong."

"WHAT" Jazzong said coming up to her. "HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK I;M A GIRL" **(Where did she come from? And how** _ **does**_ **that work?)**

I knwo said StarGlaema but "I LOVE YOU."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!1111!111!11!1!1!1" said JazzStar.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 23 The Vist

SatrPaw rnan away she aws tears weire sterawming down her nick. WHY WAS HERE LEAF SO BADD?1!1?111/?12 **(Did you crush it?)** Everyone ated her1! all ehr family nad frineds were DEED!1!1 **(Apparently Jayfeather came back to life, and you kind of forgot about Dawnsparkle.)** shed gone throu so much and now not even JAXPAW her BSET FIREND would hepl here!11?

She flet her kits move in side her. she alreayd loved them s o much. But it was hard becuase she loved JazzStae! Her life was so TREIBL RITE NOW. Sudenly a starlcna cat came down from the sjy. It was….. SLIVERSTREAM!1 "dont worry GleamStap" said the silverstream! **(The elusive Silverstream creeps through the undergrowth. Like the fire truck on Family Guy)** Itwall all be ok in the nd youll sef.

"i dnot know how it can be." she said. "it will." Epxlinad Silberstream.

"I HAVE KITS SILVERSDREAM! IKTS!11!1" SPARKLED STARGLEAM. **(I don't even know how you got them)**

O know said StaSilverStream. "but ive ben in yoru place before iknown what it fells like,' she liked StarkIts fourhead. then she luf.

StarTit snifed. She had 2 get better. For her KTIS. SHHE START wwalking awy into the forest.

 _I DONT KNOW IF I BEABLE TO UDATE MCUH RIHTE NWO IM SO SADDDDDDDDDDDD T-T_


	33. Chapter 33

Chpater 24 THE BARLE

StrGleam was dooo upset she was anrgy and confusd. Starcaln WHYYYYYYYYYY?11/1/1/11/1!1" She elld angrly. **(No idea)**

"Syarcaln can;t hlep you know!" said an evli vocie. "Theres nothin gthey can do for you!"

"WHAT WHO SAID THAT" SHE ASEKD IN FAER.

It is I, HolyLeaf!" **(This version of Gleamstar is still technically your daughter)** said the voice again. Then HolyLefa bust out. The hole of ShadowCaln was with her and...THE DRARK FOFRST

OH NOOOOOO YELLED STARGLEAME STARCALN HELP ME" **(Hollyleaf just said that they couldn't)**

And then...the Warriorsof Starcaln came down the sky1 They joined StarGlaem and told her "We wil fihth with you StarPaw because you saved us ocne." **(Hollyleaf was wrong AND HOW DID SHE SAVE YOU?)**

"Kawaii" said SrarGleam and they stared figthging the cats. **(Cats still don't know Japanese)**

StarStar ahd HolyLeaf pined down when suddenly... SHE FELT A MOVIE INSIDE HER!

"MY KITS ARE COMIGN!1!1111!1!11!1" She owled. **(Of course they are)**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Two The Berth

hokkyleaf RUNNING TOWERED HER. but a StarKlan cat named Bublesfor **(How does Google Drive count that as a word?)** jumped infront of her screamign NPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. She jumped in ftorn of her scremaign and HolyLeaf hit him insted!1!1! He died. **(More cats giving up their lives for a cat they barely even know)**

StarGlean woudl have ben really upset but her kits were coming. She almost creamed out in paun but she wais a string brave tac and so she didnt. It hirt allot. Dhere was alot of piano in her stomich **(Please tell me someone was playing jazz music)** AND SUDENLY TTHERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWERE111!1! SHE LOOKED DOWN AND THEIR was BRAKE in her stomchi. **(That's not how giving birth works)** Hillyleaf was finished with bubbleFur so she was cuming tword her agein.

"NOOOOOOOOO STARGLEAM WHALED." But just as HOlyLeaf was about to hit her….. IT WAS BLUESTAR! Starglem wtchad in ANGR as BlueStat nocked Hollyleaf over and she put her claws in her throt. She made HoluLeaf unconsece. But be4 HolyLeaf went blak she svratched BlueStar"s! There was red bloud comiming from her chest!111

"I love you JazzPaw I lways have." iad blueStar when she deid. BLEUSTAR **(Wait, now Bluestar loved Jazzstar?)** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said GleamStare!

She was sad. And jhe hurt from her was going to be so HRAD!11! but looking at BleStars body filled her with GOPE. So she pushed.

AND THE KITS CAME OUT!111!1!

 _You flameas shoudl stopa beig so mean!1111!11! :(((((((((( dont you know how sda i am rite now? i am going throguhg a rly togh time and if i wasnt a christen I woud b so mad at you right now11111!1111!111!_ **(Well, I get that you feel in love with your best friend and that's hard and all, but…..this is also really fun)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 333 Nwe Lifes **(Not lives, lifes)**

 _OMGOHS IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UDPAT FFOR SO LOG! I ws really busy i was tryeing to write a sotry for nationle noelv writing . i got to ten thosuend words!11! also Ii turned 21_ **(YOU'RE TWENTY-ONE?! I'M FOURTEEN AND I CAN WRITE BETTER THAN THIS!)** _on the elebenth! :DDDDDD but anywax here is the new chapter, I shokld be upateing like i use to nwo_

Chapter 333 Nwe Lifes **(Second time you've said that)**

Ther weree threr kits their. One off them was relly flufry and goldcolred one was brignt ornge the secoudn was a tiger. Evn thou she was in AGONYYYYYYYYY StarGlem smeled as she liked her kitens.

"Wat are you gong to cal them" akes jzzSong "ots not my chois remembre I men your the un wo had the kits!" **(And now you're okay with the kits?)**

"Hmmm" thaught aarGlema for a minuet beeofre she said "I thik the gold one will be DaFlufykit and the onrge one wil be FireKit and the tiger stripped one wil be TugerKit. **(Dafluffykit)**

"GASP" GASPED THE ENTER CALN. "HOW CAN YOU NAME I TIGERKIT DONTYOU KNW WHAT HE DID" YELLED BAMBLECLAW. "HE NERLY KILED ME" **(They already had this conversation when ShadowClan had a Tigerkit)**

"Yes I no but haf ou forgoten that hes alsomy dad." aid satRhleam. "Besuids I like the name." **(He's also Brambleclaw's dad)**

"Oka I gues" and BabelClaw wakked away but he was rell pset. StarGlema wihsed he wasunt so sedative. **(Don't do drugs kids)**

"I lick the nams" said JazzStaorg and she licked StarHlema on the hed. "There beatiful kids."

"I no" giggled StarGlema aand we;; love thm for ever and evar." "


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34 TIGERSTARS ATTAK

BUT THE BATLE WASNT OVERT YET!1! **(YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TAKE YOU KITS AWAY FROM THE FIGHT BEFORE YOU NAMED THEM?!)**

All of a suddenly TIGEEERSTAR came runeing towrd her!11 "NOOOOO" he toweled. "I CN TELL THT TOGERKIT WILL BE GOOD! i dnt want a good kat named after me"" **(Oh no)** he said. SO HE LUMPED FOR STARELGM!111

"NOOOOOO." seramed whitestrom he jumped in front of her. "you csnt hurt her can't you se she has kTITS?' "lol" lalueghed TigerStar, "I dont care Im evillll!" And he attacked FufflyKit!1!1 **(Am I supposed to care)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" said GleamStar. She tried to get to Fluffykit bt she was to quick. TigrStar scrathecd hsi nose!1! But FlfuyKit was a god firghter like his mo. **(Fluffykit is a tom?)** so he jumped at tigerStar1!1! and so did FireKit and Tigerkit!1 They were all balting together!1!1

""look at that its amazing." Said sumone. "There fighting tohether!" Al the clan watched in aww.

"YOU MAY HVE DEFEETED ME THIS TIM STARKIT" SAID TIGERSTar "BUT YOULL NEVER DO IT AGIN!" he ran way with the DarkFrost. So did Holy;eaf. **(I'm so done)**

StarGelam pursed her nose into Ja Star. they one! She was so hpary. But then… from the darkrsness… came... … … … SHKIT! **(Who)**


	37. Chapter 37

Cahpert 34: Back Too the clan

Cahpert 34 Back Too the clan **(So important, you gotta say it twice)**

"AshTki what are you doint here?" asked GleameStar. She didnt se any reson for him to be their righte now btu he couldnt help but fel scarred. **(So done)**

"Im tacking a ckt.' **(A what)** aid AshFur and he grabed TigerKit and wakeld away. "You rejicted me and so now Im gon aget my refveng on you by RAISNG YOUR KIT TO BE EVIL!1!1!111" **(Oh no. Seriously, why should I care?)**

"GASP NO" **(Gasp)** YELLED THE CALN THEY COUDNT NELEVE THAT ASHFUTE WOULD O SUCH A TING.

"Not if i can hlpe it" rored FlufKit and he flew towrd AshFur with is calws open. "YOUR NOT TALING MY BORTHER ALIV!"

Al the cats in clan includng StarGlema and JazzFur watched in mazement as the little flufy kit began to attck AshFurt. "NOT MY BOTHER!" FLUFYKIT YELD AS HE ATCKED ASHFUR WITH HIS CLAWS MACKING THE CAT BLED. **(Another Mary Sue)** But evn thoguth he was hurt AshFru stil manged to drag TigerKit off even thoghu the tiget kkti was prosting. FlufyKir fel down and startd to crry.

"Its ok." said SarGlm and JazzSong as they came to confort the kit. "Im sure he will get back to us eventaly. I men hes your broterh and if hes anythng like you than he s a VRY GOD FIGHTER. **(I'm speaking from experience here, you don't just get over your brother leaving or something like that)**

Btu Fluffykit waled loudly anywya. His wali was so loud that it alsmto souded like a trmpet. It was sooooooo loudly that a bnuch of cats ran to see waht was goin on.

And amon them...was FIRESTRA!1!1!1111!11 **(Why should I care about Firestar coming?)**

VRY IMPOTENT MASSAGE

 _Hey guisssss!1!11! It's ofcialy 12;03 aM on Decmbr 24 CHRISTMS were I life, and I thougt that since its everone's FAVORITE holyday_ **(My favorite is Thanksgiving, actually)** _I would write a Chritmas specil! Some ppl sad i shold._

 _But b4 that I hav a differnt veirson of eht somng rudof the RedNosed Raindeer! :DDDD Its called… STAREGLAEM THE PRUPEL CAT!1111!_

StarGlema the puprle cat

Was a vrey purpel cat **(Oh really)**

And if you evre saw hre.

You wold evne say shes fat. **(I probably would)**

Al of the othre cats

used to laguth and call her ames. **(No they didn't)**

they nevre let por StarGealm

join in ne kity games **(I doubt that they didn't)**

then one ofgy Gatherng

BlueStar came to say

SarGlema with our fur so bright

won't you led the gathering tonigt? **(She wasn't a warrior when Bluestar was alive)**

Then al the kites loved her

as they shoted out with gle

StarGlema the purlep cat

youll go don in histroy! **(Sadly, they did. AND CAN YOU AT LEAST MAKE IT RELEVANT TO THE STORY?)**

Ok now hers the speciail. **(Oh goodie)**

SpottedLeaf cam dwn from the sky to appar to Jay Feather on a dream. She told him that "DawnSparkle will have a kit, and her name must be StarGleam." JayFather asked how this wad suppoded to happn, since she hadn't done u-kno-wat with DawnSparkle at that pont. YellowFanng repld. "Trust in GoStarvlan and they wont led you wong."

So then DawnDparkle and JayFeather went arund fir a while and then the baby started to come!1!11 **(When? What?)** So the went to an inn but the inkerpr wouldnt let them stay thr. So they went to a barn instead and all the other aminals gathered ronnd to see the birth. **(Why did they go to a barn?)**

AND THEN STARKIT WAS BORN!1!1111111!1!11!1!11!11!1 Then ther e was a relly brigt star a bove them, and then LionHeart, BleuStar and YelloFang

"Wat are you doin her?" asked DawnSparkle and then they said "Were heremto see baby JdSusKit. **(You**

 **comparing a fictional cat to Jesus? That makes Dawnsparkle Mary and Jayfeather Joseph.)**

"Ok come see hier then" said DawnSparkle and ten they all came over to her. The also gave her gold, frankenstein and mir. **(Why Frankenstein?)**

"This is our savor." said Bluesatr. "We know it. We sae t in the stars. Starkit will ne JESUSS!1!1!1!11 **(*Sigh*)**

Hark the herald angels sing

"Glory to the newborn King!

Peace on earth and mercy mild

God and sinners reconciled"

Joyful, all ye nations rise

Join the triumph of the skies

With the angelic host proclaim:

"Christ is born in Bethlehem"

Hark! The herald angels sing

"Glory to the newborn King!"

 _(i copied the lyrics since i didnt know the song)_

 _Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_ _(Webmaster's note: It's unclear to me if this last line is copy/pasted or whomever actually is just broke character.)_

 **YES! YES I'M DONE! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS PEICE OF SHIT! FINALLY!**


	38. Ending Note

Hello friends and followers!

A certain Guest (don't worry buddy, I'm not mad at you) has alerted me to the fact that I was a bit...I think that douchey is the word I'm looking for. Not sure if I spelled that right. But, I do have some reasons for this. A whopping two of them.

1: I crammed all thirty-seven chapters and the Christmas Special into three days. Most people are taking a lot longer writing this (I have yet to find a finished one besides my own) and taking time to think about what they're saying. I didn't, which I probably should have, but I wanted to get it over with.

2: Again, no one else has finished this from what I've seen. The longest one (besides my own) had... I think it was seventeen chapters.

I'd like to note that my opinion that this is a bad story hasn't changed. Maybe you like the plot, but I don't. It's why it's an opinion. If you like the plot, go a head and write your own story with a plot like this. I'm not going to stop you, this is the internet. Everyone knows that we cry ourselves to sleep at night. Wait, that's just me? Shit, shouldn't have admitted that.

I would also like to note that I did invite the original author of the story that she could go ahead and do this to any of my stories. Dark Roses, go ahead and point out all my typos and plot holes as much as you like. I did it to you, you can do it to me. I wrote it in there somewhere.

Also, to Guest, I'd love to help you with any or your stories! Same with anyone else. It only costs your souls. As usual, I'll come to collect in ten years. Have fun!


End file.
